1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to a board to board connector assembly having one-piece, large-area power contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain type of board to board connectors feature narrower pitches of contacts, miniaturization, and reduced overall height of connectors. To convey power having a current of a large order, multiple power contacts can be used. Alternatively, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 7,901,218, issued on Mar. 8, 2011, disclosed are first and second fixtures each having at least three engaging or anchoring portions, respectively, that are engaged and therefore caused to be in electrical continuity, thereby using as power supply terminal. Similarly, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0295784, published on Nov. 7, 2013, discloses a pair of power source terminals that are held at end section sides of a plug or receptacle housing and have different shapes from signal terminals.
Connector power contacts having large contact area for conducting large current are desired.